


We Ran As If To Meet The Moon

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: BAMF Women, Celestial Gays, Crack Relationships, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Moon, Rare Pairings, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: “It will be a joy to run with you through the stars. And an even greater joy, I think, to let you catch me.”





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/32580111958/in/dateposted-public/)

_Going for Water  
Robert Frost, 1874 - 1963_

_The well was dry beside the door,_  
And so we went with pail and can  
Across the fields behind the house  
To seek the brook if still it ran; 

_Not loth to have excuse to go,_  
Because the autumn eve was fair  
(Though chill), because the fields were ours,  
And by the brook our woods were there. 

_We ran as if to meet the moon_  
That slowly dawned behind the trees,  
The barren boughs without the leaves,  
Without the birds, without the breeze. 

_But once within the wood, we paused_  
Like gnomes that hid us from the moon,  
Ready to run to hiding new  
With laughter when she found us soon. 

_Each laid on other a staying hand_  
To listen ere we dared to look,  
And in the hush we joined to make  
We heard, we knew we heard the brook. 

_A note as from a single place,_  
A slender tinkling fall that made  
Now drops that floated on the pool  
Like pearls, and now a silver blade. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belore sighed softly as her fiery eyes dulled slightly and she leaned back onto one hand. She had been alone for so, so long. How long? She no longer knew. She only knew that her creators no longer visited her as much...they were busy. Creating. And it would be her job to give warmth and life to their creations. But what of her? Was this all there would ever be?

She stood slowly, running her fingertips along the marble walls of the sprawling home the Titans had created for her in the heavens. A consolation, of sorts. But the cold stone held little entertainment for her. And even less comfort. She had grown adept at creating her own. Toying with the arrangement of the stars now and then - as much as she could without being scolded - and traversing them. Learning their shapes and patterns and uniqueness. She had even visited their newest creation. Azeroth. A beautiful place. A place she enjoyed shining upon...it would be beautiful one day, she supposed. But that wasn't up to her. 

She hummed a quiet song to herself as she stepped outside - illuminating her little world with the flames that made up her hair and the embers that drifted gently from her skin as she looked down at the small plants she so loved to cultivate and care for. She sang to them every day and they had always flourished. She just had to be careful of getting too close. Their very presence made her smile softly. 

“How lovely.”

She went absolutely still. She didn't recognize the voice that had come from behind her. It didn't belong to one of the Creators. It was too soft...too cool. 

“No need to stop on my account.” 

She hadn't realized she had. And when she turned around her eyes went wide - the flickering colors within them brightening and then going slightly dull as her thoughts raced. Beautiful. She was beautiful. Different...her skin was darker than her own...and almost blue. Her hair even darker than that and adorned with pearls that hung from a crescent-shaped symbol against her forehead and wrapped back and around the antlers that arched gracefully above her head. She had markings on her face. On her arms. She was like one of the Wild Things she had seen the Titans make. Only...like her. A Wild Thing with a voice like the sweetest ambrosia. 

“I can see why it was necessary that I join you. You burn so brightly.” The Goddess...because that was all that she could be...approached her slowly. Carefully. And watched the flames that danced around her - how they had brightened into a true blaze at her unexpected presence. “Only one such as I could provide relief from such blinding beauty. Surely no one could look upon you for all of time. How would their new children ever get anything done?” 

“I...They didn't tell me…”

Elune smiled warmly and the soft yellow glow of her eyes took the other Goddess in as she floundered for what to say. “I suspect I’m to tell you, then, Belore. I am Elune. I am to give this new world shelter from your fires until it is once again ready to drink of them. Every night I will reflect your glow upon it, that they might still see. And every day you will replace me in their skies.” She walked as she spoke and Belore followed after her - watching her closely with her brows furrowed. 

“My children.” The Goddess murmured as she gestured casually and a large, shallow pool of faintly glowing water appeared before them. “And yours. These are the Children of the Moon. And someday there will be Children of the Sun. But always you will shine. And you will give them life as you have the plants and creatures you already watch over.”

Belore slowly looked from the pool towards Elune - her fires having dampened enough that she was a bearable temperature to the other Goddess, though she hadn't seemed to mind. “So...we are not to see each other again, then?” The disappointment in her voice was more than evident. And again, she was graced with the softest of smiles as she was held in the gaze of those eyes. “Sun to my Moon…we will meet every night and every morning. Dusk and Dawn will both be ours until the end of time. You are not to be alone again. They have kept you by yourself long enough, don't you agree?” 

The relief that flooded her was overwhelming. And the unbridled happiness in her broad smile and the way the fire danced in her eyes caused Elune to chuckle - a low, gentle rumble of a noise in her chest as the various adornments she wore chimed against her skin. The sounds mixed together were mesmerizing. “A precious sun you are, indeed.” She observed with a glint of mischief in her eyes. “It will be a joy to run with you through the stars. And an even greater joy, I think, to let you catch me.” 

Belore looked down again to find the pool gone and frowned softly. “You will see them soon enough. You have work to do.” Elune soothed as she stepped towards her and stood before her, the pale, functionless, sparkling material that hung from her hips slipping across the ground as they trailed along behind her. 

“Then...I have to leave you?” She asked worriedly, and then her mood lightened again. “But I will see you at dusk.” 

Elune wondered how long she had been alone with just the stars and herself to keep her company. She slipped so easily from one mood to the next. As volatile and unstable as the flames she sometimes seemed to be made of. But it was fascinating to her. As were most things. “Every dusk, my sun. And again when you rise. And you will tell me all the wondrous things you've seen. All the wondrous things you've helped to nurture. And I will never grow tired of hearing of them.”

Belore was transfixed by those words and the way they were spoken before her attention suddenly shifted over Elune’s shoulder. She hadn't noticed that forest before. Nor had she noticed the stag stepping gracefully through the trees towards them. But she watched as he made his way forward - seemingly made of nothing more substantial than stardust for a while. 

By the time he was standing at his mistress's shoulder he was all too real. More beautiful than any of the Wild Things the Titans had already placed on Azeroth. All white and glowing and enchanting much like the Goddess that was to be his charge with pearls of light dripping from his horns. 

Without even looking, Elune lifted a hand to rest along the side of his broad, strong neck as he leveled his gaze at Belore for a moment before turning his head and nudging his rider’s shoulder. “Yes, Malorne. It is time for us to go.” She murmured with a faint smile. 

“At dusk, then, my Sun.” She reached out and ran her hand down the flames that danced around Belore’s wrist and she watched as her own fires parted for her until she grasped her hand gently and then pulled away. Even she had never had so much control over them. Her touch had been so cool. So soothing against the burning of her skin that she’d never noticed until now. 

“Go and grace their world with what I have seen. That they may look about themselves in wonder as I have.” 

For the first time in...well, she didn’t know how long...Belore felt the warmth that always inhabited her body spread into an ache in her chest that she found she didn’t mind at all. 

“Does she suit you well, Little Sun?” Eonar’s voice was faintly amused as she rounded one of the corners of the outside walls of her home just as she’d been walking up - her mind still abuzz with thoughts of Elune and of her touch...of her voice. 

Her fires blazed for a moment in surprise as she looked up at the towering woman before her and then bowed her head immediately. “Life-Binder.” She greeted, trying her best to sound subdued and reverent despite how she hid a grin behind that bow. 

A gentle touch lifted her chin to reveal it and the expression was mirrored in the Titan’s face. “You have done much for us, Belore. And now I have done something for you in return. She will love you well.”

“Love me?” Belore asked quietly as her brows furrowed. She knew of love. She knew the Titans had their consorts. That they hadn’t ever had to be alone like she had. But she hadn’t ever thought she would have something like that. 

“Of course. She already does. Now...as for what that means to you - to both of you - that will be for you to decide.” Eonar glanced slowly towards the plants that grew alongside the wall they were conversing near. “You’ve been gentle with these. They are happy in your care.” 

“I’ve been trying. I’m sorry about the last ones. And...I think she’s beautiful. Like when you made the seas. But...more like the rivers. The slow ones that babble over the stones like songs.” 

Eonar laughed quietly for a moment before reaching up and running a hand over the flames that burned in place of hair atop Belore’s head -disrupting them for a moment before they caught back up with themselves. 

“Well, then. I suppose you are fond of her. Very poetic, Little Sun. Now go see about your world. I have many to tend to. And...you needn’t be too careful with her. Your little green children were good practice and she is much stronger. You will learn with time. I’ve made sure she will teach you well.” 

Eonar had known many, many suns. But this was the first time she had seen one blush. 

She loved creating beautiful things. And she looked forward to watching them dance across the skies when she had the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Special thanks to [Redisaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/pseuds/Redisaid) for letting me yell about this pairing and for the help.


	2. Decisions

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/32580111958/in/dateposted-public/)

Elune watched with an easy smile on her face as Belore looked around for her and the places she stepped seemed to solidify beneath her feet while the darkness around her was filled with her radiance. The woman was grinning from ear to ear and brimming with excitement - no doubt absolutely full of new and exciting things to tell her. Things Elune already knew...but not through the eyes of the one she was made for. And not that she’d heard while surrounded by the warmth and joy she exuded without even trying. Just by being.

“Belore.” Her greeting was gentle and her expression full of adoration as she allowed herself to be seen, shifting from stardust and sky into something more corporeal as she stepped towards her. 

Belore’s smile faded for a moment as her flames dimmed and she tilted her head in a way that caused the smile on Elune’s face to lessen somewhat as she approached her. “What’s happened, my Sun?” She asked softly as she reached for her hand, through the flames that didn’t burn her, and grasped it in the cool relief of her own. 

“Nothing...nothing’s happened. I just...I had so many things to tell you. And when I saw you I...I forgot them for a moment.” 

Elune chuckled and the sound brought back about the smile Belore usually wore that she had been born to love. “Do you remember now, then?” She asked, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Oh, how her skin burned against her lips and even more so when she blushed. “Walk with me. Tell me everything.” 

And as they strolled easily in one another’s company Belore did tell her. About the way their children befriended some of the Wild Things she had cared for for so long - and about how they loved each other. And that seemed to distract her from her tale-telling.

“Eonar told me when you left that you love me. Is it like that?” She asked as she slowed to a stop and moved her hand up Elune’s arm, glancing down to make sure she wasn’t hurting her. 

“Oh, it’s much more than that.” Elune turned to face her and she enjoyed the sight of thoughts racing through her mind behind the fire in her eyes. “They love. Certainly.” She reached up and touched along Belore’s temple - finding the soft, red strands of hair that were barely visible there and watching as a tiny lick of flame dance around her fingers and away again. “But however you wish to be loved...and whatever that means to you - that is how I will love you.” 

Belore’s eyes fluttered shut in response to the touch. It was so new. And it was so, so soothing. Like Elune’s voice was to her ears - her touch was to her skin. 

“Do you like that, then, pretty Sun?” Elune asked softly, finding her scalp with her fingertips and running them over it slowly. She was so hot beneath her touch. Again. And her hair was almost unbearable - but it was so very worth the calm enjoyment on her face. And even now, as she watched flames dance against the delicate blue skin of her own arm they didn’t damage her in any way. She would have to remember to thank the Titans for that. She couldn’t imagine not being able to touch her. “Would you like to try sitting with me?” She asked after a while, watching as Belore’s eyes opened only halfway - the light cast from them playing against the freckles on her cheeks. 

“I’ve never sat with anyone before. Only with the plants. And the creatures. But never too close.” Belore’s voice was subdued for once. Calm. 

As she created a space for them to rest upon Belore stayed close to her and was pliant in her arms as she lowered them into the soft cushion of grass she’d made - blades of green that glowed faintly and didn’t wither against her warmth but instead touched along the skin of her thighs where the leather that hung from her hips parted. 

She found herself half curled against Elune’s chest and did her best to burn less brightly - to an end that was more successful than either of them had expected. “Have you anything else to tell me?” Elune asked as she returned to stroking through the burning tendrils that made up her hair. She’d been about to speak with the backs of her fingers brushed along the upper edge of her long, highly arched ear - along skin that was forever reddened and flushed - and cooled it for the first time. She shivered in Elune’s arms and the Goddess paused, watching carefully. “Was that too much for you, my Light?” She asked in a whisper as she returned to her previous work. 

Belore merely shook her head and turned her face against Elune’s chest for a moment. “Can I touch you like that?” She asked as she turned her gaze back up to the golden eyes that were still peering down at her. 

“Of course you may. However you like. Always.” 

Elune found what came next just as blissful as Belore found her own tender caresses. She noticed the flames were almost entirely gone from her Sun’s fingertips by the time they found her hair. “You are doing so well, Belore.” She whispered as she turned her head and pressed a kiss to her palm before she she bowed her head towards the touch to make it easier. Hot, almost curious touches trailed along her face - along the markings adorning her cheeks and then along her ears and higher, grazing the delicate, sloping lines of the horns that arched from her hair and down again. 

By the time she seemed to have her fill for the moment they were nestled together on the ground - Belore tucked carefully in her arms as Elune basked in the warmth of her body and Belore, in turn, enjoyed the cool respite of hers. 

“Am I too warm?” She sounded agitated. She was. She was angry with herself for not asking sooner. But she wasn’t used to considering others - not like this. 

“Absolutely not.” Elune responded firmly, tightening her arms around her and smiling. “You are just right, Belore. As you find pleasure in my coolness so, too, do I find it in your heat.” 

“Tell me, my Light...what did you see before I came? What have you done for all these years?”

“Many things. I saw when the Titans saved Azeroth and brought her here...when they healed her and made her into something beautiful again. I got to watch as she became something that life could be brought forth from...and I helped her bring forth that life. I remember when Eonar asked me if I was ready…” She trailed off for a moment as Elune lifted her hand and examined it.

“Forgive me, my darling. It is difficult not to be fascinated by you. Please...continue.” Elune’s voice was a gentle murmur near her ear as she rested against her. 

“It’s just that there was nothing before Azeroth. I was young for a long time. And then I wasn’t. And yet I still just...waited. And waited. And then I didn’t have to wait any longer. Everything was always decided for me. I’ve always been a watcher. But the first time I got to walk amongst their creations...it changed everything.”

“I see.” Elune’s voice was subdued and Belore felt the gentle pressure of the side of her hand beneath her chin, guiding her to look up at her. “You will have decisions to make from now on. You will make decisions with me every day. Just like when you decided you would like to sit with me. Or when you decided you didn’t mind my touching your ear...your hair. Especially when you decided you wanted to touch me in return. You’ve made many decisions today, my Light. The Titans have given you more than you know. But you have waited long enough for it. And you have earned it.”

“What about you, then?”

Belore felt the Goddess’s laughter babbling like a brook against her shoulder and she pressed a hand to her chest as she smiled as a result. 

“What about me, my Light? Why, look at you. At the magnificence I get to experience - whether it just be watching you or having you here with me. You are everything that I am missing when we are apart...and when we are not, I am whole.” 

Belore breathed her in deeply and the scent of morning dew and moss nearly overwhelmed her. “We should do this often.” She murmured before she felt Elune’s arms guiding her back up to her feet. 

“As often as you wish, my beautiful Light. Now...go give our children what they have been without all night. And then return to me. I’ll be missing you, as well, until you do.”


	3. A Bed Of Stars

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/32580111958/in/dateposted-public/)

Something felt different this time. Cooler, even, than she was used to when she went searching for Elune. Belore was used to being greeted with open arms and a soft, knowing smile that she ached for all day. And then saw for such a brief time. A glimpse, really. Every night. And then her Moon was gone. Gone to reflect her own light back upon their world. 

She felt worry rise in her throat as the fiery tendrils of her hair brightened in alarm. She walked familiar trails of stardust and peeked into hidden spaces only they knew. But Elune was nowhere to be found. She wrung her hands together and tried to steady herself. Maybe she was just early. Yes. That was it. She was just early. Elune wasn’t ready to see her yet. 

“Belore…” 

She turned her head towards the voice she’d been longing to hear for what felt like ages - her flames flickering and dying down somewhat. “I can’t find you.” She responded softly. “What’s happened?”

She could have sworn she’d already looked where there was suddenly a faint split in the darkness of night she’d been searching through. And the even fainter white glow that told her who was waiting there for her. 

She smiled as she jogged over - expecting to find the Goddess she’d grown to need so desperately waiting with open arms. But that was different, too.

She pressed the black velvet aside - glancing towards it as it glittered faintly when it shifted. As though the fabric itself was made of stars. Perhaps it was. Elune was capable of many things. She’d learned that much over their time together. How much time? She wasn’t certain. She was never certain of things like that. And she rarely thought to ask. 

But her meandering thoughts came to a jarring halt as she finally found what she was looking for. Elune. Her Moon. Her heart. Laying on a bed of night time and darkened skies. She went to her. As quickly as she could - and knelt carefully upon the edge of it. 

The flames that usually licked along her fingertips dispersed before she even touched the cool skin of Elune’s arm. She’d gotten better at that. So much better. Elune told her all the time. “Are you...are you sick?” She asked softly. 

Elune only smiled sleepily and turned slowly onto her back. “I am merely New, my Sun. I only need to rest.”

“How will you rest? You have to leave...you always have to leave.” She was so worried that Elune could tell she was having trouble controlling it by the way the golden glow of her eyes brightened intensely. 

“Not tonight.” She whispered, reaching up to place her hand against the burning skin of Belore’s cheek. “This night, every month - is ours alone. All night. I am yours until morning. As I am yours always…” 

Belore was overwhelmed, suddenly. She didn’t know what to do. What to say. She didn’t understand the strange feeling in the back of her throat or the faint burning in her eyes. 

“Come here.” Elune cooed quietly, sliding her hand to the back of Belore’s neck to guide her down against her. She endured the heat of the fire against her fingertips until even that seemed to fade - tempered by her touch and her closeness. 

And for the first time they felt what it was to lay with one another. Belore tucked one arm between Elune and herself and tentatively rested the other along the ethereal cloth that covered her stomach. 

“I’ve missed your warmth.” Elune’s voice was barely audible, now, as her hand shifted and she began stroking slowly through Belore’s hair. 

“All night?” She asked in quiet disbelief in response, feeling more than seeing the nod she got in return. “Am I hurting you?”

“Not at all.” Elune sounded far away. But the calm still spreading through her body and the new feeling of fingers splaying through her hair told her that she wasn’t. “I found it difficult to sleep earlier.” She continued - fighting against the pull of exhaustion in her earnestness to reassure her. “And now that you are near...I find myself drifting. Forgive me.” 

She knew Belore liked to talk. To ask questions. She knew how excited she was just to be here with her. And she’d have given everything to do that for her right then. 

But it seemed Belore didn’t mind as much as she’d feared. Because as the moments passed she was more still - more relaxed than Elune had ever seen or felt her. And it was when Belore pulled her even closer - began stroking along her stomach - that she finally allowed herself to rest. 

Belore found she loved to watch her sleep. Sometimes it was too difficult to look at her for long when she was awake. It made the butterflies in her stomach flutter too furiously. But now - she just memorized everything she could about her. The delicate lines of the antlers and the way the dust of stars dripped from them like water only to disappear before making contact with anything. The silken, blueish purple hue of her skin. And she realized she’d never looked at her hair long enough to notice that among the dark strands microscopic shimmers danced - fading and brightening so softly one would never know if they weren’t looking for them. 

She grew brave enough to run her fingertips carefully down the curve of one antler - watching as the luminescent drips made contact with her skin and sizzled away. And then she found the markings on Elune’s face and touched them carefully. She pulled her hand away quickly as the corner of the Goddes’s lips turned up faintly. She hadn’t meant to get caught. She hadn’t meant to disturb her rest. 

“Don’t stop, Belore.” Elune’s voice was soothing. Reassuring. Just like it always was. “I told you-you may touch me however you wish. And I will never tell you a lie.” 

Her eyes opened, then. Little slits of pale white light that focused on her. 

“But I woke you.” 

“I have been awake for some time, now. You have been watching me for quite a while, though I know you don’t realize that. I needn’t sleep the whole night. I only need to rest.”

Belore finally placed her hand back where it was - finding the line of Elune’s jaw with the backs of her fingers and caressing it. She’d liked the way it moved when she spoke. How it was somehow both sharp and soft at the same time - and always elegant. 

“I’ve seen so many things.” Belore began almost distractedly. “But they have never made anything like you.” 

“Haven’t they?” Elune asked as her smile widened slightly and she reached for the hand that had been touching her face - holding it in her own and pressing a kiss to the side of it that made Belore’s brows lift faintly. 

“What was that?” She asked - forgetting her question almost immediately. 

“A kiss. I’m certain you have seen a kiss before.”

“I...yes. I’d forgotten. And I hadn’t seen one like that.” She watched Elune guide her hand down to her chest and hold it there. The beating of her heart was slow. Steady. So different from her own that seemed to almost flutter constantly - a strong, ever-present feeling in her own chest. “Even your heartbeat is beautiful.” 

Elune laughed quietly and turned her head towards Belore, looking up at her with utter adoration in her eyes. 

“And no - they haven’t. You are their greatest creation. They could create a hundred hundred moons...a hundred hundred suns...and you would eclipse them all in shadow just by being.” 

Elune’s smile faded somewhat as she stroked along Belore’s hand. She had been made for her, yes. She knew all there was to know about her. And yet she still found herself surprised every time she saw her. Every time she listened to her. She was somehow young and old at the same time….ageless. Wise and new and curious and knowing. She was all things. 

She stilled her touches when Belore lowered herself back into the bed she’d made for them. And her freckled lips burned against her arm as they brushed against it in the tenderest of ways. 

“I think you are their triumph, Belore.” She breathed as her eyes slipped shut before she forced them open again when her head came to rest upon her shoulder. She turned onto her side carefully and drew the smaller woman into her arms against her chest. 

She could only imagine the effort it had taken her - but the blistering heat of her hair was nearly gone. She could see the red of it more clearly, now. Brilliant and gleaming and only glowering like coals at the very ends of it. And as she brushed her nose against it it smelled of the sweetest ambrosia. Of meadows and spring and warmth. 

And in her arms Belore found relief. Such blissful relief from her sweltering existence. All the more so when her ears were caressed carefully each time Elune found another strand of hair to tuck behind them. 

And just as Belore found relief in her - so, too, did she find reprieve in her Sun. She was always just a little too cool. But now as she held her she was bathed in such radiance that she couldn’t fathom how she would ever not be warm again. 

And so they both rested. They both bathed in the light that was so specifically suited to them. So different. So necessary.

They learned the rhythm of each other's hearts. They realized they beat at perfect counterpoints. Their breathing fell into time. 

They could have each spent an eternity there - tangled into one perfect, whole being. 

But though eternity was, indeed, theirs...they would have to spread it along endless nights and endless days. But that was fine. This was so very worth every moment apart. 

And when Belore finally rose to the unavoidable call of her duty, Elune lifted herself, as well. She pulled her close again. Wrapped her in her arms and held her tightly as her flames began to return. 

“My beautiful Sun…” She whispered. “Thank you for this.” 

Belore pulled back slowly and looked down into her eyes as she stood against the edge of their bed. And this time her lips found Elune’s own. 

The kiss was accepted and returned and had anyone been watching they would have witnessed a display of love to rival all others. The first kiss to put any other to shame. But then...they were made for each other. And their lips fit perfectly. Their noses just barely brushed when Belore pulled away - her hand still resting along the side of Elune’s face and her lips still tingling from the unusual sensations she’d experienced. But even in her slight daze the expression she wore already had Elune smiling again. 

“A kiss.” She murmured - though the twinkling in her eyes and the impish grin that played at her lips told Elune she was purposely quoting her own explanation back to her. 

“A kiss, indeed.” Elune turned her head and pressed her face against Belore’s palm. “A wonderful kiss. I’ll miss you terribly. You know that.” 

Belore nodded. She knew. She felt it, too. Every day. Every second was another second she raced further across the sky back to where she belonged. Even if she only got to stay for a short while. 

It had always been worth it. And it always would be. 

And now she had this to look forward to. Their night. The night she would spend in Elune’s arms forevermore. 

She had never been so grateful. 

Even if Elune did have to sleep an awful lot.


End file.
